


Bus

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: "Kau harus menghilangkannya," kata Minho.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lagi-lagi judul yang nggak nyambung dengan cerita. dan aku agak oleng di pertengahan menulis ini, jadi maafkan aku. i love you all.

Taemin memberi tatapan cemas pada Minho, yang kemudian menggerung frustrasi dan menyambar botol minuman keras dari tangan sempoyongan Kibum.

“Oi, dengar. Kami tidak berlari ke sini untuk melihatmu mabuk,” tegurnya keras pada lelaki yang, sejujurnya, tampak sudah mabuk sejak mereka berdua berlari ke kedai yang diberitahu Kibum melalui pesan teks. _Keadaan genting, kepalamu_ , adalah hal pertama yang diucapkan Minho begitu menemukan teman lamanya melemparkan minuman ke rongga mulut, botol-botol yang sudah kosong bergeletakan di sekitar sikunya. Taemin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi—kepalanya masih merupakan ceceran berantakan setelah dengan waktu mepet menyelesaikan masalah di kantor tadi—jadi ia sekadar menyelipkan badan di kursi seberang Kibum. Yang tidak diduganya, Minho ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Meja yang dipilih Kibum cukup kecil, lutut semua orang bertumbukan. Tiap kali Minho beringsut, Taemin ikut melonjak.

Kibum sekadar mendengus keras. Wajahnya sudah merah padam. Dengan mata separuh tertutup, ia bergantian memandang kedua lelaki di depannya: satu dengan ekspresi wajah tidak menentu seperti anak hilang sedangkan yang lain tampak siap menyeruduk tulang. Lagi-lagi ia mendengus, tapi setidaknya menyimpan kedua jemari tangannya di kepitan lengan, badannya melengkung ke depan.

“M’af, kawan-kawan,” ia cekikikan. “Aku tidak seperti kalian. Bukan pegawai kantor dengan bayaran stabil tiap bulan.”

“Apa hubungannya ini dengan bayaran?” gerutu Minho sambil menuang minuman untuk dirinya sendiri. Taemin menatapnya sejenak, lalu separuh memutar tubuh atas pada pelayan yang sedang melintas dan memesan teh. Sementara itu, Kibum tertawa lagi. Kasar, seolah-olah ditujukan untuk mengejek kedua lelaki itu.

“Kau tanya hubungannya? Banyak!” cetusnya. Telunjuknya menuding Minho dengan tidak fokus. “Kau, apa kau tahu kalau aku tidak punya bayaran tetap? Aku hanya dibayar kalau ada klien yang datang.” Telunjuknya melenceng ke lampu di atas mereka; sikunya tergelincir di permukaan meja. “Dan sialnya aku tidak akan dibayar sampaaaaai semua ini berakhir.”

“Apanya yang berakhir?” bisik Taemin. Minho menggeleng-gelegkan kepala.

“Kau harus lebih sering nongkrong dengan Kibum. Dalam kondisi waras pun ucapannya sulit dipahami.” Minho menjejalkan sepotong daging panggang ke mulut Taemin. “Kau diam saja. Tidak perlu terlibat dengannya.”

Taemin mengunyah patuh. Bagaimanapun, Minho dan Kibum sudah berteman sejak masa sekolah, Taemin mendadak nimbrung ketika Minho memperkenalkan mereka berdua saat kebetulan bertemu di salah satu restoran sesudah makan malam bersama rekan-rekan kerja yang lain. Kibum orang yang mudah bergaul dan ramah luar biasa: ia menelepon Taemin walaupun pada dasarnya mereka tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, mengobrol banyak, mengajaknya minum, tapi tidak pernah sampai tahap mabuk seperti ini.

“Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini bisnis tidak lancar,” desah Kibum sendu, matanya berkaca-kaca memandangi panggangan di tengah meja. Ia memutar-mutar gelas separuh melamun. “Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan pekerjaanku. Gara-gara dia.”

“Pegawai yang tidak becus lagi?” tebak Minho. Kibum melambai-lambaikan tangan cepat.

“Bukaaan.”

“Klien bajingan seperti dulu?”

“Naaah.”

Taemin cukup terkejut Minho sepertinya tidak asing dengan permasalahan hidup Kibum. Tapi mereka berteman, jadi mungkin itu mudah dipahami. Ia menyeruput teh yang baru saja diantarkan, beberapa tetes muncrat ke bagian depan kemejanya saat mendadak Kibum menggebrak meja. Kibum memelototinya.

“Kenapa tidak minum? Sombong sekali.”

Mulut Taemin sudah terbuka, tapi Minho menahan dadanya dengan punggung tangan. “Agar dia tidak berakhir sepertimu, jelas sekali. Segeralah bicara agar kami segera pulang. Ini bukan akhir pekan, tahu.”

Taemin menggigit bibir, berharap tidak seorang pun menyadari perubahan rona wajahnya.

“Oke, oke.” Kibum tertawa yang terdengar seperti desahan napas. Kesepuluh jari tangannya saling jalin dan dagunya ditumpukan di atasnya, memandangi Minho lurus-lurus. “Aku menyukai salah satu klien.”

Gelas terhenti di depan mulut Minho. “Hah?”

“Itu bencana besar, seperti yang kau tahu,” desah Kibum keras, matanya meninggalkan Minho dan merayap ke jalinan batang kayu yang menyusun langit-langit kedai. “Bagaimana aku bisa mengukur lingkar pinggangnya tanpa ikut menyusurkan tanganku ke sana, bagaimana aku bisa memberi rekomendasi sementara yang menjadi dasar penilaianku adalah fantasiku tentangnya. Bencana besar.”

Diam-diam Taemin membuka lembaran memorinya. Kibum adalah perancang busana pengantin. Dengan perasaan nyaris sungkan ia melirik Minho. Kini lelaki itu juga menghela napas.

“Kau jatuh ke sana lagi?”

“Tidak bisa tidak kalau dia adalah mantan model. Aku masih menyimpan kliping tentangnya di kamar.” Ia mengerling ke arah Minho. “Orang _itu_.”

Minho meletakkan gelas di meja dan menumpukan tangan di paha, terlihat sedang berpikir apa yang harus dikatakan. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan lagi menyeberangi meja, tepat menumbukkan buku-buku jari yang mengepal ke dahi Kibum. Bunyi _tok_ yang ditimbulkan sedikit mengejutkan Taemin, sejujurnya.

“Kau sudah pernah menyukai calon pengantin juga. Luruskan pikiranmu.”

“Ini sungguhan, Minho,” rengek Kibum. “Bukan sekadar perasaan kagum yang bisa dihilangkan. Kau tahu aku sudah menyukai orang ini sejak kita masih SMP, kita semua masih remaja tapi dia sudah berada di catwalk dan di bawah sorotan kamera. Kau tahu dia satu-satunya alasan aku menekuni seni. Inspirasiku. Motivasi. Sekarang dia akan menikahi orang lain dan aku tidak punya kesempatan mengobrol pribadi dengannya.”

Kibum sudah menangis sesenggukan di akhir perkataannya. Cepat-cepat Taemin mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku celana, yang diterima Minho dengan gumaman terima kasih dan disalurkan pada lelaki di seberang meja. Taemin berharap bisa mendengar latar belakang secuil cerita itu, tapi seketika merasa bersalah karena satu-satunya yang ingin diketahuinya hanyalah sosok Choi Minho remaja dalam balutan seragam. 

“Katakan saja kau menyukainya.” Tidak hanya Kibum, Taemin juga tidak menyangka saran semacam itu terlontar. Minho mengedarkan pandangan membalas kedua orang yang membelalakkan mata, tapi kemudian menghunjamkannya pada Kibum semata. “Apa? Kau sudah menyukainya sejak lama, sudah saatnya melepaskan perasaan kekanakan itu.”

“Dan mempermalukan diriku?” Kibum mendengus. “Ya, tentu saja.”

Minho menumpukan lengan bawah ke pinggiran meja, lalu memajukan badan. “Dengar, kawan—” mendadak ia berhenti, wajahnya mengernyit. “Aku tidak percaya memberi masukan semacam ini, tapi dengarkan. Rasa suka satu arah tidak ada bedanya dengan serpihan kayu yang menancap di kulitmu: kau harus segera mencabutnya atau serpihan itu akan terus-menerus berada di kulitmu dan menjadi luka membusuk. Lepaskan rasa itu dengan mengutarakannya langsung. Soal kau akan mempermalukan diri atau terjadi pelintiran semacam dia ternyata balas menyukaimu, itu konsekuensi yang dipikir belakangan. Pasti sakit mencabut serpihan kayu begitu saja, tapi membiarkannya menembus kulit selama bertahun-tahun akan lebih menyakitkan.”

Mendadak Minho menoleh ke arah Taemin. “Bukan begitu?”

“Ah? Oh—oh, iya, tentu saja,” Taemin tergeragap. Minho mengangguk dan meluruskan tatapan ke depan, dalam hati Taemin bertanya-tanya mungkinkah selama ini rasa sukanya pada Minho begitu kentara hingga lelaki itu harus menyindirnya. Ia menundukkan kepala, memandangi kedua tangannya mengepal di atas paha. Jika perkataan Minho memang benar, ia harus segera mencabutnya—tapi sejak kapan dia seberani dan seterbuka Minho? Bahkan ia perlu sekitar satu menit untuk mengingatkan seseorang yang menginjak kakinya dalam kompartemen kereta. Ia menunduk semakin dalam, mengembuskan napas, lalu menghabiskan teh tanpa sedikit pun melirik ke depan. Dadanya sakit.

“Memangnya kau berani melakukannya?” raung Kibum. “Kau tidak pernah sekali pun menyukai orang, Choi. Orang-orang menyukaimu dan kau menerima mereka begitu saja. Mana mungkin kau tahu bagaimana rasanya.” Taemin mendongak cepat. “Sungguh lucu bagaimana semesta bekerja, bukan begitu? Sangat tidak adil sampai-sampai terasa menggelikan.”

“Katakan saja padanya,” kata Minho, otot wajahnya tidak berkedut. Ekspresinya tetap datar. “Terakhir yang kuingat, kau bukan pengecut seperti ini.”

Mata Kibum berguncang liar. Lelaki itu lantas melonjak berdiri, merampas botol dan meneguknya langsung. Taemin membulatkan mata tidak percaya, tapi Minho menggeleng pelan sambil mengembuskan napas putus asa. Terdapat detik-detik keheningan sementara Kibum menggelontor sistem tubuhnya dengan alkohol, dan diakhiri dengan buangan napas keras.

“Kutantang kau, Choi!” jerit Kibum dan menggebrakkan botol ke meja. Botol-botol lain berdenting, sumpit bergulir. Terlebih dulu Taemin memastikan tidak satu pun menggelinding atau bahkan pecah ke lantai sebelum kembali mendongakkan kepala, mendapati Kibum telah menghunjamkan telunjuk ke depan hidung Minho. “Aku hanya perlu berkata aku menyukaimu, bukan? Baiklah! Tapi kau lakukan lebih dulu!”

“Kau mabuk,” desah Minho seraya mengumpulkan barang-barang dan menyusul berdiri. Taemin cepat-cepat meraih jas serta tas kerja mereka. “Ayo, kuantar kau—”

“Tidak, tidak, tidak.” Kibum menggeliat dari tangan Minho yang sudah terulur. “Aku tahu kau menyukai seseorang. Jangan tanya bagaimana, tapi aku tahu. Sekarang, hubungi orang ini dan katakan kau menyukainya.”

Minho mengerjapkan mata lambat. Ada bunyi _krak_ lirih dan Taemin menyadari itu adalah hatinya yang mulai retak. Kibum menyeringai timpang, telunjuknya ditarik, lunglai di dekat sisi tubuhnya.

“Kau tidak berani, bukan? Saranmu hanya pantas diunggah di internet dan disukai orang-orang yang merasa berkaitan, tapi tidak untuk diterapkan! Semua orang jadi pengecut—”

“Aku menyukaimu.”

Taemin masih separuh berdiri, masih memegangi punggung kursi dalam proses mendorong kursi mundur, tapi kalimat itu serta-merta membuatnya mendongak. Minho memandanginya lekat-lekat.

“A-apa?”

Tapi Minho sudah memindah tatapan lagi ke arah Kibum. “Aku sudah melakukannya. Sekarang giliranmu.”

Selanjutnya adalah satu adegan kekacauan lagi, tapi Taemin tidak mampu mencerna seutuhnya. Ia mematung di perimeter lokasi, menenteng jas serta tas kerja, otak serta hatinya berkedut-kedut tak berfungsi.

 .

Minho mengenyakkan tubuh di bangku bus, menyandarkan kepala ke jendela. “Itu tadi bencana.”

Tanpa suara Taemin menyusul di sebelahnya, perlahan-lahan melipat jas di pangkuan, tidak sanggup mengizinkan sudut matanya menangkap figur lelaki jangkung di sebelahnya. Maka, ia melempar tatapan ke bangku seberang yang ditempati sepasang remaja putri berseragam yang cekikikan.

Bencana, memang. Setelah  Minho balas menantang Kibum mengakui perasaan pada orang yang disukainya, lelaki itu minum lebih banyak sebelum menghubungi orang yang bersangkutan. Pada akhirnya, setelah tergagap-gagap tanpa bisa membentuk kalimat padu, Kibum jatuh meringkuk ke lantai dan menangis keras, Minho harus segera meminta maaf pada pihak seberang dan mengangkut temannya ke luar kedai. Mereka menghabiskan waktu di pelataran kedai menunggui Kibum muntah, Taemin berusaha mencegat taksi yang bisa mengirim lelaki malang itu pulang.

Terlepas dari kekacauan itu, Taemin belum bisa mengalihkan perkataan Minho padanya. _Aku menyukaimu_ berdengung dalam kepalanya, bermultiplikasi seperti sel penyakit yang menggerogoti seluruh akal sehatnya, membuatnya tidak lebih dari raga tanpa jiwa. Sebesar ia tahu Minho sekadar mengatakannya demi menyelesaikan masalah dengan Kibum, ia tidak bisa menghentikan pertumbuhan harapan mungkin Minho sedikit saja menyukainya. Harapan yang sia-sia, tapi sialnya tidak bisa dibendung.

Mereka berguncang-guncang di bus dalam keheningan malam. Minho memandang ke luar jendela sedangkan Taemin bergulat ibu jari di pangkuan. Mereka memang tidak sedekat itu; bagaimana Taemin bisa terseret ke kedai menemui Kibum tidak lebih karena kelancangan dan kenaifannya— _aku juga temannya!_ Tidak bisa lebih memalukan lagi, pantas saja Minho memberikan tatapan aneh padanya sebelum membiarkan dia ikut melesat ke kedai. Setelah pembicaraan tadi, semuanya terasa semakin canggung.

Bus berhenti di salah satu halte, segelombang besar orang masuk dan memenuhi bus begitu saja. Taemin mendongak saat seorang wanita berjalan mendekatinya, lalu beranjak berdiri. Tetapi tangan Minho menahan pundaknya, sedikit mendorongnya agar tetap di tempat, sedangkan lelaki itu menyelinap ke gang antar bangku bus dan mempersilakan si wanita duduk. Taemin menahan napas merasakan Minho berdiri sangat dekat dengannya.

Ia mengembuskan napas itu dan mendongakkan kepala. “Aku tidak apa-apa.”

“Setelah kau kolaps di kamar mandi? Aku tidak berpikir begitu,” dengus Minho, matanya masih mengamati pemandangan yang berlari cepat meninggalkan mereka.

“Itu sudah dua hari yang lalu.”

“Anggap saja aku tidak ingin memapahmu lagi.”

Pipi Taemin memanas. _Aku menyukaimu_ kembali menghantuinya. Ia mengepalkan tangan di atas pangkuan, berusaha menegur dirinya sendiri untuk semakin menumbuhkan harapan kosong. Tanpa sengaja matanya merambah ke samping, menyadari beberapa jemari teman duduknya dibalut plaster warna kulit. Ia menaikkan pandangan. Wanita itu tidur.

Taemin beranjak berdiri ketika bus melambat di depan lampu merah. Ia agak terhuyung begitu bus berhenti sepenuhnya; tangan Minho dengan sigap menahan lengannya. Berharap degup jantungnya tidak terdengar terlalu jelas, ia meminta maaf pada lelaki itu. Seseorang segera menyerobot tempat duduknya. Minho mengerutkan kening.

“Kau akan turun setelah ini?”

“Tidak,” gumam Taemin. Tangan Minho masih berada di lengannya. “Aku, uh, memikirkan kata-katamu tadi.”

“Di pertemuan bersama kepala departemen tadi?”

“B-bukan. Bersama Kibum.”

Minho mendengus. Akhirnya tangannya beranjak dari lengan Taemin untuk ditempatkan di pegangan di langit-langit. Sisa kehangatannya, bagaimanapun, masih tersisa dan justru semakin menyala-nyala. “Itu omong kosong, tidak perlu dipikirkan.”

Taemin mendongak. Hatinya tergerus tekanan tak kasat mata dan serpihannya mulai terbang keluar jendela. “Benarkah?”

“Yeah. Seperti katanya, itu pantas diunggah di internet.”

“Ah.” Taemin menunduk. “Begitukah.”

Mereka berayun-ayun dengan keheningan yang terasa lebih berat dibanding sebelumnya. Di halte berikutnya, seseorang di belakang Minho tanpa sengaja menubruk bahunya saat hendak turun, membuat sikunya yang terangkat mengetuk dahi Taemin. Lelaki itu tertawa dan menggunakan tangan yang lain untuk mengusap pelan tempat yang sama.

“Sori.”

“Tidak apa-apa.”

Telunjuk Minho masih berada di riap-riap rambut depan Taemin. Perlahan, setelah guncangan besar bus kembali melaju, ia menyingkirkan helaian rambut itu dengan lembut. Ada kedut cukup kentara begitu menyadari mata Taemin terus terarah ke bawah. “Ada masalah?”

“Tidak ada.”

“Oh, oke.” Minho berniat menurunkan tangan, tapi Taemin menahannya, dengan hati-hati membimbing hingga telapak tangannya memenuhi pipi lelaki yang lebih muda. Ia mengerjapkan mata.

“Walaupun omong kosong, aku menganggap itu sungguhan. Kau harus menghilangkan serpihan kayu jika tidak ingin sakit terus-menerus.”

Minho membuka mulut, tapi menutupnya lagi diiringi embusan napas dari hidung. Ibu jarinya mengusap-usap tulang pipi Taemin. “Aku tidak berniat membuatmu merasa terbebani dengan ucapanku. Maafkan aku.”

“Aku menyukaimu—”

“Apa?”

“—apa kau memaknainya?” Taemin mendongakkan kepala. “Bagaimana dengan yang itu? Apa kau sungguhan atau itu juga termasuk dalam omong kosongmu?”

Sinar mata Minho melembut, tapi ia mencoba melepaskan tangan dari pegangan lelaki lainnya. “Taemin...”

“Karena aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, lebih tepatnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku sekadar kagum atau menyukaimu sungguhan, tapi aku merasa sakit dari hari ke hari.” Taemin memejamkan mata, mengernyit sambil meringis. Akhirnya ia membiarkan tangan Minho meluncur dari genggamannya. “Maaf mungkin kau tidak akan tahu rasanya. Maaf telah membahas sesuatu yang tidak penting.”

Bertepatan dengan kalimat terakhir Taemin, bus berhenti. Ia membungkuk kecil dan memutar tumit, menerobos punggung dan siku penumpang lainnya menuju pintu keluar. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu pemberhentian mana ini; yang berada di benaknya hanyalah bagaimana ia bisa sesegera mungkin menghindari Minho. Dadanya semakin sakit, tapi ia tahu bisa sembuh dalam waktu dekat. Meski Minho berkata semua itu omong kosong, ia tahu memang benar memendam perasaan sendirian tidak akan membawanya ke mana-mana kecuali rasa sakit yang makin menjadi tiap harinya.

Segera selesaikan. Ia sudah menyelesaikannya.

Ia berhenti berjalan dan menengadahkan kepala, memandangi puncak-puncak pencakar langit yang berkerlip di antara langit kelabu. Musim panas akan datang sebentar lagi. Ia mendesah lagi, lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke depan. Mungkin ia melakukannya terlalu cepat. Sekarang seluruh tubuhnya nyeri.

Langkahnya dilanjutkan dengan tempo lambat tapi tidak beraturan. Matanya tidak ditujukan mana-mana kecuali ujung sepatu hitamnya. Berpasang-pasang kaki melewatinya, beraneka macam, tidak memedulikannya. Ini bagus. Ia membutuhkan sedikit pengabaian setelah dengan tidak tahu malu mengaku perasaannya pada atasan di tempat kerja. Sepertinya tidak ada yang sebodoh dirinya untuk menyukai seseorang yang setiap hari bekerja tepat di sebelahnya.

“Taemin!”

Langkah Taemin berhenti seketika. Ia menoleh melewati bahu dan terperanjat menemukan Minho tergopoh-gopoh mengejarnya. Ada rasa sungkan yang otomatis menerjang, yang kemudian digantikan kepanikan, dan terakhir ia justru tidak merasakan apa-apa. Sementara Minho mengatur napas sambil memegangi kedua lutut di depannya, ia tidak mampu mendorong otaknya untuk memutuskan sesuatu.

Tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa bertanya, “Ya?”

“Saputanganmu,” engah Minho seraya menjejalkan selembar kain kusut ke tangannya. “Aku lupa menyerahkan padamu lagi setelah digunakan Kibum.” Lelaki itu berdiri, menjulang beberapa senti di atas Taemin. “Mungkin agak jorok terkena ingus dan lainnya, tapi aku tidak yakin akan ingat mengembalikannya setelah malam ini berlalu.”

“Ah.” Taemin meremas saputangannya. “Tentu.”

“Dan soal yang tadi.” Taemin urung berpamitan. Ia mengarahkan matanya pada milik Minho yang gelap. “Kalau aku sungguhan menyukaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?”

Taemin terenyak. Samar-samar sisi rasional dalam dirinya mengingatkan bahwa Minho sering melakukan ini: memberinya tes kecil-kecilan untuk mengetahui seberapa jauh ia dapat bertindak cepat dalam situasi terjepit. Tapi ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan situasi dagang atau kontrak yang bentrok. Minho menanyakan apa yang harus ia lakukan jika perasaan mereka berada dalam rel yang sama.

Cepat-cepat Taemin menggusah harapan yang mulai mengetuk-ngetuk pundaknya. Ia memasukkan saputangan ke saku celana dan berdiri tegak menghadap Minho.

“Aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa,” kata Taemin, pipinya memanas. “Kalau kau sungguhan menyukaiku, sedangkan aku balas menyukaimu, aku tidak akan membuat perasaan ini sia-sia.”

Minho mengulurkan tangannya ke ruang di antara mereka. “Kalau begitu, aku mohon bantuanmu.”

Jantung Taemin melesak bahkan tanpa mengetahui konteks kalimat tersebut. Antisipasi Minho masih mengikuti permainan peran masih ada, dan ia tidak akan terkejut, tapi ia tidak yakin bisa bereaksi normal jika Minho memaknainya sungguhan. Ia memandangi uluran tangan itu, miliknya berkedut di antara cengkeraman tali tas.

Perlahan ia mencapai tangan Minho. Kulit Minho yang kasar tapi hangat bertemu dengan miliknya yang dingin. Ia berusaha tidak berjengit.

“Kau tahu apa artinya ini?” tanya Minho.

“T-tidak, Pak.”

Minho tertawa kecil di depannya. Tangan mereka masih menggantung di udara, tidak ada yang berniat menjadi yang pertama kali melepaskan. “Artinya aku bisa mengajakmu bertemu di bioskop hari Jumat sepulang kerja. Apa pukul tujuh baik-baik saja?”

Taemin tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Mungkin bagian internal dirinya sudah meledak. Ia sekadar mengangguk.

“Aku akan menunggumu.” Minho mengangkat tangan mereka dan mengecup punggung tangan Taemin sebelum melepaskannya. Taemin merasa dunia agak oleng ke samping. Atau mungkin itu dirinya yang perlahan tergelincir menjauh dari konsep ruang dan waktu.

“Sampai jumpa besok pagi. Jangan lupa siapkan laporan untuk rapat besok pagi.”

Taemin membungkuk pada Minho yang sudah membalikkan badan. “Sampai besok, hati-hati di jalan.”

Minho menoleh melewati bahu. “Aku tidak sabar sampai hari Jumat.”

Hanya setelah Minho menghilang di belokan pertama, Taemin longsor ke aspal. Tanpa memedulikan pedestrian lain, ia membekap wajah menggunakan dua tangan dan cekikikan.


End file.
